kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Warring States of Darguzze
History Warlords (War of the Philosopher-Kings) * Warmaster Mudagog of the Ghost Fangs: Commands the Orcs. Leads the largest and most powerful army of Orcs, and was given the honorific of Warmaster by the most influential Orcish shamans. * Tyrant Skraz of Qogor: Commands the Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Bugbears. Leader of Qogor, the mustering ground of the Hobgoblin Legions. Called Tyrant because there is no precedence of legitimacy behind his mastery of the city, although his rule is absolute. * Godhand Arken Woemask: Commands the Gnolls and Flinds. A powerful Flind who claims to be the representative of Yeenoghu on earth, and wars with anyone who challenges that assertion. * King Nox of Oddrentyn: Commands the Kobolds. Ruler of the city of Oddrentyn, a ruined human kingdom that was destroyed by a dragon, and half sunken into the earth. His title of King is contested, but he rules the largest Kobold settlement. * High Chieftain Vask: Commands the Lizardfolk. The leader of the largest Lizardfolk tribe, having won the title by being undefeated in single combat. Warlords (after the War) * Vitgurat, Warmaster of the Bitter Void: Contests command of the Orcs. Supported by the shamans who worship Dax. He and his top generals are themselves possessed by Paradax. * Drikdarok, Warmaster of the Feral Dog: Contests command of the Orcs. Supported by a small faction of shamans who still worship the orcish gods. Fighting a loosing war. * Dac Growl, Shavalon Edge, and Randrenal Roam, the Triumvirate of Qogor: Three Hobgoblins who have mantained the system put in place after the overthrow of Tyrant Skraz, commanding the Hobgoblins and the Bugbears. All three are possessed by Paradax. * Rilk, Prophet of the Goblin Rebellion: A rebellion of Goblins contesting the tyranny of the Hobgoblins, and holding the worship of Maglubiyet, of whom the Prophet is a priest. * Ghat Saltclaw, Kyrrg Gorecloak, Krozz Farboot, Rryn Loosefinger, Flind Warlords: The four most powerful of the warlords commanding the Gnolls. There is a conflict between the Dax-worshipping (but not Paradax-possessed) Flinds and the Yeenoghu-worshipping Gnoll shamans. * Cendehl Rahk, King of Oddrentyn: Commanding the Ratfolk, a new power that clawed its way to dominance after the War of the Philosopher-Kings, taking the Kobold city of Oddrentyn. Uses wererats, as well Paradax-possessed troops while scorning the worship of Dax. * Zott, Exiled King of the Kobolds: Commanding the surviving Kobolds from Oddrentyn. His rule is tenuous. He is possessed by a Paradax. * Bruszrukoxl, Elder Shaman of the Lizardfolk Enclaves: Leader of the Lizardfolk who peacefully retreated and did not follow Dax. His rule is ceremonial. * Accalliusk, Chieftain of the Blackscale Freeblades: Commands the militant Blackscale Lizardfolk, who worship Dax. He himself is possessed by a Paradax. Cities * Qogor * Oddrentyn Gods The various races of Darguzze primarily worship the Orc Pantheon and Goblin Pantheon, as well as the Gnoll god Yeenoghu, the kobold god Kurtulmak, and the lizardfolk god Semuanya. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Maglubiyet. After the destruction of the Throne of Atlantis, the monstrous humanoids of Darguzze eagerly turned to the worship of the great old ones, in particular becoming hosts for the elder menace, Dax. Their repsentative god on the Holy Council is Dax. Category:Countries Category:Four Tales